Typically, a roll of wrap film wound on a paper core is stored in a paper rectangular-parallelepiped box, and a user cuts the wrap film to a desired length to use the wrap film. However, since a temporary holding member is generally provided on the front plate portion of a conventional wrap film storage box to prevent retraction of a remaining wrap film into the storage box, the leading edge portion of the wrap film remaining on the storage box side often clings to the front plate surface of the storage box. Also, the wrap film is made of a thin and transparent material. Thus, there is a problem that the leading edge portion of the wrap film is difficult to grasp in next use.
In order to solve the problem, there has been proposed a method for allowing a user to easily grasp the leading edge portion of a wrap film by making a hole in a portion where the wrap film is picked up or providing a cut in the portion and raising the cut forward (Patent Document 1). Also, as a method for lifting a portion of a front surface wall in advance, there has been proposed a method of forming a cut line such that its both end portions reach a fold line between a first wall and a second wall, the cut line forming a projecting member on the first wall portion of the front surface wall obtained by folding the first wall and the second wall, and utilizing a phenomenon that the first wall and the second wall will be restored to a flat state (Patent Document 2).
However, the method of making a hole described in Patent Document 1 actually has a small effect on allowing a user to easily grasp the wrap film. The leading edge portion of the wrap film may sometimes cling to a roll body inside the storage box through the hole, thereby adversely making it difficult for a user to grasp the wrap film. Also, when the cut portion is provided, there is a problem that an operation of folding and lifting the cut portion is left to a user. Furthermore, when a user picks up the leading edge portion of the wrap film together with the lifted cut portion, the storage box may be damaged from the both end portions of the cut portion and the cut portion may be torn away from the storage box. In the case of Patent Document 2, the projecting member is lifted in advance by use of the repulsive force of the material. Since the cut line of the projecting member reaches the tip portion of the front surface wall having the two walls adhered together, the projecting member is thus not torn away even when picked up together with the wrap film. The projecting member, however, can substantially freely move around the tip portion of the front surface wall as the center. Thus, when a film temporary holding member is provided on the projecting member, the projecting member is difficult to separate from the wrap film even by picking up only the wrap film, and the wrap film cannot be smoothly pulled out. Also, since the projecting member has a small width relative to the length of the front surface wall in the longitudinal direction, there is a problem that the effect of lifting the wrap film decreases when the storage box is kept for a long period of time with a lid body being closed.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-113247    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-274534